MineCraft Daily- Episode 200 and a half
by kfcrowe
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't a dream? (Slyfoxhound and ImmortalHD fanfic)


**Just a random little one-shot. Could be more if I got good feedback though *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Michael POV.**

"It was a good run guys" a young man said.

"Sly? Sly!?" Ze asked.

"It was, it was a good run," Sly responded.

"Oh god..." I said

"Take care guys." He stated.

Aleks looked up at the airship Sly was about to destroy. "See you in hell, Sly."  
The ship went up in flames as the bomb meant to hit Guam exploded. Brian and Ze hid behind a sand dune as the force hit us. "NO! OH MY GOD!" Aleks yelled. He had been Sly's best friend. Steven pulled Aleks behind a sand dune as the shock wave hit. "Aleks-" "SLYYYYY!"

We watched as the air ship was destroyed, saving Guam and all it's people. He did what he had to, and it was his job to.

**-time skip-**

We all stood over the flowery grave of Sly. He was under his house, between the two beautiful waterfalls he had built.

"Why the fork are you all crying?" Aleks asked bitterly.

After the event, Aleks had fallen into a denial that Sly was gone. Ze ran up and punched Aleks. "Show some respect! Sly's not here any more." The Russian hung his head "It's a shame-" "I used to take his iron..." Brian trailed off as Steven cried harder.

"I'll make a speech," Aleks started. Ze punched him again "hey stop forking PUNCHING ME!" Steven stepped in, pushing the two apart "Hey Sly's down here!"  
"Sly, you risked your life, you died, you saved us from the monsters," Ze said. "I love you." "He was a good man." Aleks said. "I always hated him," I said. Ze had started singing Amazing Grace, but forgot the lyrics and stopped. Aleks stepped in and sang another part.

"I still remember when we killed that dragon ourselves," Brian said. " I did most of the work but I don't care right now."

Aleks fell to his knees on the sand of the grave and started sobbing. He pulled his rifle out and pointed it towards a random wall. "Shots fired," he said. The others all shuffled into a line and shot at the wall with our rifles.

**Aleks POV.**

Now what? He was my best friend. He saved us all. He saved me. "Okay guys, I can't do this." I yelled. I pulled out the green slime sword with those beautiful words on it.

'_I don't really care what happens tonight, everything's alright when my homies unite.'_

"Wait what? Brian asked, turning to me. I held the sword to my neck, and the only reply was gasps. "YOU KNOW SLY WOULDN'T WANT THAT! HE DIED SO WE COULD LIVE!" Someone yelled, but I didn't care. Ze kicked the back of my knees, making them buckle while Stephen pried the sword from my hands. Desperately I grabbed for my rifle, it wouldn't be as symbolic, but it would do. All things that I could possibly use to suicide I found in Brian's hands. "Fine I'll starve myself!" I yelled at all of them.

**-time skip-**

Ze. He was the only thing keeping me alive, by moving in with me. Buying food, throwing away razors, dropping pills out the window. But somewhere deep inside, he knew he was just postponing the inevitable. At some point, he would have to leave. Now I sat on the couch in silence while he sat on a chair, keeping me in view.

"Fine, if you really want to die so much, just do it," he said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Sly's sword. "You should realize, you're putting everyone through hell. _We_ care, even if you don't." I walked outside for the first time in weeks, and walked to the center of Guam. The stupid city he tried so hard to protect. Dragging the sword behind me, I attracted the attention of most people I passed. "Who gave him a sword?" I heard someone whisper. Chimneyswift11 moved to block my path.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he said, eyes locked on the sword. Swinging it so it pointed at my heart, it thought about what my last words could be. Finally, I found the right words. "I told him I would see him in hell." And with that, plunged the sword into my chest.

** /wnbqEGtqTas Based off this video. Particularly the last 5 min. Support is much appreciated! Byyyyyyeeeeee!**


End file.
